Liebe bis in den Tod
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Demyx had always liked a certain silverhaired teen, Zexion, but had been always too shy to talk to him. He never knew that the night would go so wrong when the teen approached him. Happy Zemyx Day! AU, oneshot, Zemyx.


Kira: First off, I'd like to mention that this is based off a true story that my English 3 Honors teacher told us. It was about his friend who got hit by a semi while walking to the park to see this girl……. You'll understand it better by reading the story, but some parts I made up, but the plot idea of it…. Well…. You get the point…. Happy Zemyx day! 'Liebe bis in den Tod' is German for Love Into Death, sorry for the error.

Dedicated to Launch Shinra and Marluxia's Unholy Love-child, as well as 9/6 day, aka Zemyx/Dexion Day. Also it's for my Demyx, Sam.

* * *

Secret, longing glances. He kept telling himself that those would be enough to sustain him. But not this time, this time it was too much to bear. He had liked the slate-haired junior, said boy now being a senior, since his sophomore year of high school, now being in his junior year. The blonde boy nervously drummed his fingers in an uncompleted wild tune against the wooden lunch table he was at. 

_Pat pat-ta-pat-ta-pat-ta pat pa-pat patpatpat_…

The rhythmic tapping at first went unnoticed by the young musician's two friends, his ocean blue eyes sneaking another glance over at a certain boy, one who was sitting three tables away, all alone with only a book in hand and a backpack accompanying him. The blonde could tell that the book owner's eyes were a dark sapphire blue, but half of his face, the right side, was covered by his chrome blue bangs. If there was one word that could describe what he was wearing, it would be – BLACK; as in black long-sleeved shirt with a pirate skull on it, slightly baggy black pants, and black sneakers.

Compared to the happy-go-lucky musician, the two were almost complete opposites, especially seeing as the blonde wore a dark blue shirt with a black guitar on it, black pants, and blue sneakers. Yes, total opposites in color, as well as attitudes. But who's to say that opposites don't attract?

"Yo! Demyx, you're doing it again!" a redhead, whose hair resembled a porcupine, said, smirking devilishly. Emerald green eyes glanced over to his best friend Roxas, whose blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Demyx jerked his gaze back onto his two friends, looking innocent, an expression he could pull off with ease, except when it cracks under the questioning gaze of Axel.

"Axel, I have no clue what you're talking about…" He said, even though he smiled sheepishly, running his right hand through his mullet-mohawk styled hair.

"Don't give us that crap. It's been a year already. I don't care if you're nervous, go up and talk to him!" Roxas said, smiling. Demyx inwardly flinched, but they were right, he was incredibly nervous about talking to the senior. He sighed and tried to resist the urge to look back, but gave in after a few minutes, leaving the pyromaniac and his friend to snicker, throwing pieces of fries at each other in childish entertainment.

He received quite a good shock when, just a few seconds after his gaze landed on the slate haired boy, that the other one froze in his reading. It was as if he could sense that someone's gaze was on him at the time. His dark orbs looked up a bit, shifting through the crowds of people around him until they landed on Demyx's. The other male blinked, his eyes almost freezing Demyx's heart in its tracks. Never once had he actually met the gaze of those beautiful eyes, which now made his heart pound almost painfully in his chest, the muscle struggling to leap free of its prison.

The musician's two friends stopped their mini food fight when they noticed what was going on. The two smirked at each other and left the table without a word. Demyx's mind was turned into molasses, his thoughts hard to come up with and even harder to throw away. He blinked several times, and then hastily looked away as he turned to look at his friends, his friends that had left the table not too long ago and were now seen trying to sneak out of the cafeteria without being caught.

"HEY!" he yelled, causing several people to look his way. The two friends looked back sheepishly, but then bolted out the door. Demyx grabbed his backpack and ran after Axel and Roxas, leaving many of the students bewildered, even though the blonde always made a scene, at least three times, or more, a day. But a certain blue-eyed male picked up his backpack after stashing his book back inside and left the cafeteria.

"AXEL! ROXAS!" he yelled, weaving in and out of several groups of people were congregating in the big courtyard. He spotted the two tricksters slipping into the English building, just past the science building. He hurried through, jumping over one of the many red benches and dashed inside, but not before a certain person caught sight of the hyperactive blonde, following with curiosity in his eyes.

"Hey! You guuuuuuuys! That was totally _not funny_! I'm never gonna be able to talk to him at all! And it's almost the end of the year." Demyx whined as he caught up to the two, who were laughing hysterically as the blonde came to a stop before him, his hands on his knees in an almost doubled-over position as his lungs worked overtime to feed the oxygen-deprived lungs the precious air it so desperately needed.

"Sorry Demyx, but you have to admit, today seems like your lucky day! I mean, the short guy noticed you for once." Roxas laughed at what the redhead said, leaning on Axel for support. The spiky haired blonde then noticed that the very slate-haired boy they were talking about was slowly and quietly making his way towards him, his visible eye almost devoid of any and all emotion.

"Oh well speak of the devil, Axel… I think we have… umm… something to do…" Roxas said slyly, hinting with his eyes in back of Demyx, the senior boy closing in on them. Axel blinked at first, not getting what he meant.

"But Roxy we don't have anything to….. Oooooooooh…. yeah…" Axel said, finally noticing Demyx's crush walking up. Roxas, being quite strong for a short guy, even though he was still growing, dragged Axel away through another door a few feet down the hall, nearly making the pyromaniac trip over his two feet.

"Hey! I wasn't… done talking…." Demyx pouted, his top half sagging slightly down a bit. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't pay any attention to them. All he could think about was how his two best friends ditched him like that. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone softly cleared their throat and spoke.

"May I talk to you for a second?" a soft voice asked. Demyx liked the sound of the voice, it almost sounded as mysterious as the dark depths of the ocean. He turned around, sighing silently as he did, trying to figure who wanted to talk to him, seeing as many people were a bit weirded out by his constant happy-go-lucky and happy attitude.

"Yeah? What do you wan-" The blonde froze as his sea blue eyes met with deep sapphire ones of his long-time crush, mouth gaped open. Zexion raised an eyebrow, the only visible one, and sighed, placing one hand on his hip as his other one balanced a backpack on one shoulder.

"I'd liked to know why you were… staring at me…" he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly, causing his bangs to sway away from his face before settling back in place. He obviously didn't look like he was comfortable about talking to anyone. Demyx blinked, closing his mouth as his mind reeled, trying to figure out what to say. He was saved from embarrassing himself by not being able to say anything by the bell that signaled the end of lunch and the beginning of the five minute passing period to third period, the students only having four classes each semester. The slate-haired teen sighed, looking away for a minute to glace at a small watch on his wrist.

"I still want to know why you were staring at me…. Meet me tonight under the old oak tree at Twilight Park at 8." Zexion said, before turning around to walk to his next class, psychology. Demyx stared wide eyed at the retreating senior, unable to believe his ears. From around the corner, two figures approached him. Axel slung an arm around Demyx's shoulders, causing the poor boy to let out a squeak and jump about three feet off the ground.

"Alright Demyx. I'd say 6 points for the first impression and 7 points for the big silence." The pyro said, smirking deviously at the younger male. The blonde blinked, still unable to get his vocal cords working after the Zexion's sudden and startling appearance.

"Oh, don't forget the 10 points for the hilarious expression Axel!" Roxas laughed, smiling big. Demyx shrugged them off, glancing back in the direction that Zexion had been walking, but the silver-haired teenager was no where in sight, like he had vanished into thin air. He faintly wondered how he could navigate the crowded courtyard, the human traffic being almost unbearable. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Demyx! We have to get to the gym. Coach Lexaeus wouldn't particularly like it if we were late! There's no way I'm going to go to the IC Detention room with Mr. Moonface! I swear, that guy is a would-be serial killer seeing as he has a fascination with blood! See ya Roxas, have fun in art!" Axel said as the warning bell, meaning only two minutes before class starts, rang loud and clear. He dragged Demyx off, almost making the poor musician trip as they scrambled to make it to their gym class. The remaining students, who had been talking their heads off until the last minute, ran to get to their classes. Roxas shook his head as he walked quickly to his own classroom, smirking.

--------------------

The sky had a dark overcast as Demyx walked next to Axel. He had a dark blue jacket on, seeing as it had gotten a bit colder out since the warm rays of the sun had faded away to give the moon her turn to shine her silvery light on the world. Axel had insisted that Roxas stay home because his parents would've sent the police after the three if he was found gone. The blonde was nervously fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket, sending a worried glance at the pyro.

"Axeeeeeeeel! I'm really nervous here… And that sugar you gave me didn't help like you said it would!" Demyx pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he sent his most dangerous and unbeatable weapon, the puppy dog eyes, complete with a quivering lip, towards Axel. The redhead sighed, throwing his arms up in the air, not giving the puppy eyes a single thought.

"Demyx, you always wanted Zexion to notice you, and now he finally has. Don't go backing out of this just because you're nervous." Axel advised, looking towards the sky, where a few stars were poking through the heavy clouds. The moon seemed to be the only thing that was breaking through the overcast. Even the streetlights, even though some were flickering on and off, didn't pierce the remnants of the sunset, but the pyromaniac felt that something was off, even though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm guessing that he didn't have time to properly confront you after school, seeing as he lived on the other side of town pretty much. Who knows, he may even like you Dem." Axel said, flashing the young musician his trademark devilish grin. Demyx shrugged, looking up as he spotted the big concrete sign that proudly said "Twilight Park" and sighed.

"Demyx, relax and don't start babbling nonsense or freeze up like you normally do when you act like this. Just calm down…." He said, ruffling the other's naturally messy hair. Demyx was about to protest when he noticed a figure leaning against the ancient oak tree, recognizing it as Zexion. There was no way he could mistaken that hair color and style.

"Heh… Wish me luck!" he said, a nervous smile on his child-like face as he quickly looked both ways. He saw no cars and started across the street, eyes only on the silver-haired beauty he had once admired from afar. The next few moments happened like a blur. He heard a screech of tires and Demyx saw Zexion's eyes widen as he pushed off from the oak tree, running towards him. Axel yelled out in fear and horror.

"DEMYX! MOVE!" he screamed, about to run into the street. Demyx, body freezing up, looked to his left, pupils shrinking to small pinpoints as his breath hitched up in his lungs, fear now coursing through his veins. His eyes were assaulted with two brilliant beams of light and then everything went black as hard metal crashed into him.

"DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!" It was the last thing he heard. Two people calling his name.


End file.
